After Effects
by divcon
Summary: My first ShepWeir ship fic. Hope you like it. Please review.


**After Effects**

John opened his eyes and looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. His eyes stopped when they reached the chair by the door. He saw his shirt hanging over the back of it. Suddenly something tickled his nose and as he raised his hand to brush it away, he recognized a weight on his chest. Lowering his eyes, he saw Elizabeth. Closing his eyes again he let out a groan.

He quietly tried to slip out of the bed. He had just place one foot on the floor when he felt Elizabeth move. Turning his head, he found himself caught by her stare. He was instantly mesmerized. He had always thought that she had beautiful eyes. Suddenly she smiled at him and he smiled back. Her eyes then became confused. He could see what she was thinking. There he was lying in bed with her without his shirt on.

"Major?"

"Elizabeth, it's not what you think."

"John, what are you doing here?

"You don't remember?

"All I remember is you shooting Kolya and that the shield worked. Did everyone get back alright?"

"Yes Elizabeth, they all got back. Do you remember me taking you to see Carson?"

"No."

_John walked out onto the balcony. He knew that he would find her here. Sure enough, there she was. She was staring out over the ocean. He took a moment to watch her. He'd almost lost her. If Kolya had hurt her, he would never have rested until he'd killed the bastard. Luckily the shot had hit him and he fell through the gate. He was worried about Elizabeth though, the bullet had gone perilously close to her head. Add to that the stress of being held captive by Kolya; she must be close to the edge by now. Just then he saw her shoulders shake and heard a soft sob come from her._

_He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She straightened her back and tried to discreetly wipe away her tears._

"_Elizabeth, it's ok to cry."_

"_I'm not," she whispered._

_He slowly turned her around to face him. He looked intently at her._

"_It's ok Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth looked at him for a second before resting her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he held on to her tightly as she cried. When she stopped, he pulled back slightly and lifted her chin with his finger. He told her that he was going to take her to see Carson. When she nodded, he led her back inside._

_When they reached the medical wing John took her straight to Carson. All the while that Carson was examining her, she sat there quiet and still. Pulling Carson aside he asked him how she was. Carson informed him that she was in shock. He had given her a sedative and told John to take her to her room._

John quickly got out of the bed and put his shirt on. Elizabeth watched him the whole time admiring his physique. He had a good body. She enjoyed watching him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he returned and sat on the bed. Elizabeth wished that he hadn't put his shirt on. John continued telling her what had happened last night.

_When they got back to her room, John walked her over to the bed. He removed her shoes and helped her remove her jacket. At least she was dry now so he decided not to remove any more clothes although he was tempted. Covering her with the blanket, he sat in the chair and watched her. When she started to toss and turn a half hour later he got up. She opened her eyes as he leaned over her and asked for a glass of water. John got her a glass and when he handed it to her she knocked his hand and the water was spilt all over his shirt. He looked down at her and was happy to see that she had gone back to sleep. Removing his shirt and placing it over the back of the chair he continued to watch her._

_An hour later she started to get restless again and was thrashing her arms around. John got into the bed nest to her and held her so that she wouldn't hurt herself. As soon as she was in his arms she settled down. Gently he tried to pull away but Elizabeth moaned and held on to him tighter. He hadn't intended to stay there but he eventually fell asleep as the days events overtook him._

"And that's what happened."

When he looked at her, he noticed that Elizabeth was blushing. He smiled at her and got up to leave. He had just turned the handle when she spoke.

"Thank you John. Not just for last night but also for saving me from Kolya. I'll never forget it."

"Think nothing of it."

With that he left, as he closed the door Elizabeth heard him whisper, "I'd save you everyday if you let me."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged herself. Having John save her everyday would be heaven.


End file.
